utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sojiro
SojiroUtaite or Sojiro (ソジロ) is a Filipino YouTube singer known for his great energy, wide vocal range and fast-paced rapping as well as creating comedic dubs and parodies. He covers songs in both Japanese and English, ranging between anime theme songs and VOCALOID. As of March 19, 2015, Sojiro's most popular solo upload is the first opening of Soul Eater, Resonance standing at 60k views, while his most popular upload is Isshin Furan his entry for Murasaki Mini Duet Gala 14 round two with Ryoko with Kuraiinu as a guest singer. He has been said to have a particularly similar voice to kradness in his Japanese singing and rapping, more notably in his Villainous Self-Riser and Gigantic O.T.N. duet with Ryoko, which generated over 101k views. Apart from covering songs, he also provides his own video art, with the art styles differing depending on his preferences or the stylistic theme of the song being covered. He also consistently uploads his personal art through his Facebook fanpage. Sojiro's main collaboration partners are HikaruStation, Dari, Soramin and Ryoko. He actively sings and uploads with these vocalists while Dari is known to be Sojiro's mixer support system. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Emi. # Participant of the MMDG14 with Ryoko. # Founding member of Dede Squad (with Hikaru Station and Arucelli). List of Covered Songs feat. Sojiro and Ryoko (2014.12.20) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) feat. Sojiro, Ryoko, Kinenz, annapantsu and GayReni (2014.12.20) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" (Me, You, and Nico Nico Douga) feat. .exe, Dango, GrεεN, Harusagi, Sojiro, Yuu:e, Toushi, DragonReisen, Ryoko, Xiox, and Kyousuke (2014.12.27) # "Isshin Furan" feat. Sojiro, Ryoko and Chishio (2015.01.17) # "Sono Chi no Sadame" (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure OP1) (2015.01.31) # "Yaku Byougami" feat. Sojiro and Ryoko (2015.02.14) # "Just Be Friends" -Rap ver.- feat. Sojiro and Nansu (2015.02.15) # "Mr. Music" feat. Sojiro, Kuma☆, Wiinter, 時雨, Sauce, Heart★Breaker and Trance (2015.04.03) # "Ria Mitte Konna Mondakke" (Is This What It's Supposed To Be Like To Have A Girlfriend) feat. Sojiro, Rin and Mii (2015.04.04) # "Renai Circulation Rap" feat. Sojiro, ¤Fyre and Yuki (2015.04.06) # "Resonance" (Soul Eater OP) feat. Sojiro and Dj-Jo (2015.05.17) # "Connecting" feat. Angela, Chishio, Melifiry, Toushi, Dria, Dari, Sojiro, and C. Rol (2015.05.22) # "Asterisk" (Bleach OP1) -TV Size ver.- (2015.06.22) # "MR.TAXI" (SNSD song) -Japanese ver- feat. Reni and Sojiro (2015.06.28) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (2015.07.09) # "Final Boss" (Splatoon song) -Squid Sisters ver.- feat. Sojiro and Dari (2015.07.12) # "Donut Hole" feat. Sojiro and Ruu (2015.07.24) # "News 39" feat. Sojiro and Soramin (2015.08.08) # "Pink Stick Luv" feat. Sojiro and Kiichan (2015.08.11) # "Feather" -Short ver.- (2015.08.13) # "Kaze ni Naru" feat. Sojiro and LilyPichu (2015.08.16) # "BUNKA Kaihoku" feat. Sojiro and Rachie (2015.08.18) # "Buraikku Jiko Riser" (Villainous Self-Riser) (2015.08.28) # "Kokoro no Shitsuryou" (Weight of the Heart) feat. Soramin and Sojiro (2015.08.31) # "Parallelines" feat. Saku and Sojiro (2015.09.08) # "Mesukousei Chainsaw Days" (High School Girl Chainsaw Days) feat. Xayr and Sojiro (2015.09.27) # "Koori Mizuiro" (2015.10.10) # "Home" feat. Sojiro, Hyurno, Nansu, Zeru, JoyDreamer, Kuraiinu, Kyo, Rei, Seto, and Ken (2015.10.19) # "Ifuudoudou" -Rap ver.- feat. Sojiro and Miku-tan (2015.11.18) # "Hachigatsu Sanjuuichinichi and Party Time" (August 31; New Prince of Tennis ED1) (20 singer collab) (2015.11.19) # "The Hero" (One Punch Man OP) feat. Sojiro, Xandu, Howl, and Xayr (2015.12.24) # "Bad Apple Rap" (Alilem version) feat. Sojiro and Ehmz (2016.01.31) # "Paintër" feat. Sojiro, Mitsu, Neulse, Sokei, Zeru and Vivii (2016.02.08) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Sojiro, Rachie, Dari, Aruvn, Lollia, Froggie, Jayn, Jefferz, Ham, Yun, JoyDreamer, Nipah and AmaitoFuu (2016.02.14) # "Ohisama" feat. Sojiro and Hikaru Station (2016.02.14) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikari no Youna" Sojiro feat. Hikaru Station (2016.03.18) # "Tonchinkan no En" (Feast of Absurdity) feat. Sojiro and Kyo (2016.03.27) # "Bang Bang" feat. Dari, Sojiro, and Hikaru Station (2016.04.01) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi Gashitai" (A Female Ninja But I Want to Love) feat. Hyurno and Sojiro (2016.05.01) # "Ikkitousen" feat. Len and Sojiro (2016.05.08) # "Pai-Pod Wano" feat. Sojiro, Joe and Ashley (2016.05.15) (Warning: content not appropriate for minors) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Sojiro and Hua (2016.06.04) # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" feat. j.am, Len, Sojiro, Ryoko, Bookiezz, Megumi, Aya, Sumashu, Reba, Jess, ikon, Renna, and SquaDus (2016.06.21) # "DOGS" feat. Sojiro and Reisen (2016.06.25) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" feat. Sojiro and Chalili (2016.07.07) # "Eine Kleine" feat. Foxi, Mochi, Dari, Angela, Hazael, Maya, Sojiro, SeasonalSweets Hikaru, Hyu, and Dria (2016.07.17) # "Close to You" feat. Nansu, Sojiro, Hikaru, fuyuneru, and Zeru (2016.07.24) # "Berserk" (2016.09.01) }} Gallery Trivia * His utaite soundalike is kradness. * He is the founding member of the Dede Squad (with HikaruStation and Arucelli) * Known for his dank memes.Youtaite World * YouTube alias was inspired by Seta Sōjirō from Rurouni Kenshin. * Is grown and harvested annually by HikaruStation. Hikaru Station's Ask.fm * His new mic is a Blue Yeti. * His favourite VOCALOID is Len Kagamine, IA and GUMI. * His favourite anime is Baccano. Sojiro's Q&A * Bilingual (Filipino / English). * Regularly plays Elsword and League of Legends. External Links * Facebook * Twitter * Tumblr * Formspring * MyAnimeList * deviantART * SoundCloud * YouTube